


you'll flame up with a word from us

by likewinning



Series: their legs get led astray [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not supposed to be <em>fun</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll flame up with a word from us

**Author's Note:**

> random-ass AU where Jason and Damian are both League of Assassins because ohmcgee is the boss of me. <3

"You enjoyed that," he says.

Damian drops down from the rafters, three feet from where blood is pooling from someone's corpse. Talia wants Damian on observation only for now, which Jason thinks is overprotective bullshit, but. Jason looks over at him, sheathing his knife. "Should I not have?" Jason asks, and Damian shrugs.

"I've watched the others," Damian says.

"The others aren't as _good_ as I am." It's a tease, and Jason smirks for it, but it's also pretty fucking true.

"Maybe," Damian says. He's always so _serious_ , and it makes Jason -

"But regardless, I've never seen them - _relish_ their kills the way you just did."

"Hm," Jason says. He moves into Damian's space, and Damian tenses on instinct, tenses because he's _supposed_ to and Jason wants to.

It took him years to convince Damian not to trust him not to throw him off a cliff.

They spar: no weapons, just fists and feet, carefully dodging the corpse until Jason catches him finally, pins him back against a wall with his wrists above his head. Damian squirms, kicks out, but when Jason licks his lips Damian's eyes get darker, hungrier, and he wraps his legs around Jason instead.

"The thing is," Jason says. He licks across Damian's bottom lip and Damian pushes forward for it, makes a frustrated noise when Jason draws back. "What it sounds like to _me_ is that none of them are enjoying their work."

He keeps one hand wrapped around Damian's wrists, and puts the other over Damian's heart, feels the thrumming heartbeat of adrenaline and - well, cold-blooded murder.

"It's work," Damian says, and Jason knows that he's _really_ getting to him, because he's all but breathless, trying to squeeze Jason closer to him with his legs, and Jason can _feel_ him, wants -

 _Wants_.

"It's not supposed to be _fun_ ," Damian says, and Jason chuckles in his ear, licks from the scar he left on Damian's neck during a spar one afternoon to the bruise on his jaw from minutes ago.

"Then what do you call what we're _doing_ , kid?" Jason asks. Damian squirms again, but this time Jason shows mercy, slips his hand down Damian's pants and wraps it around his dick, getting all of him slick. Damian bites down on his lip, trying to be soundless, but he only manages until Jason drops to the floor and gets his mouth around him instead.

" _Jason_ ," Damian says. He buries his hand in Jason's hair, and Jason looks up at him, watches him fall apart. "This is - unprofessional."

Jason pulls off with a slurp. "Job's already done, kid. What we do after has nothing to do with it."

That's not strictly _true_ , especially if you ask the higher ups, but when you're as good as Jason is - as Damian's _going_ to be, any day now - you can pretty much do what you want.

"But," Damian starts, and Jason swirls his tongue around the head of his dick.

"Do you want me to stop?"

" _No_ ," Damian growls, and then he's on him, tackling Jason to the floor and kissing at him, all but gnashing at Jason's mouth with his teeth. Jason laughs into it, and then sucks in a breath when he feels Damian's hand on his dick, taking it in hand -

"God," Jason says. He opens his eyes and Damian's eyes look a little surprised, but sure, as he starts jerking Jason off. Jason rolls them, gets his hand around both of them.

Damian scowls at him. "I'll be as big as you someday," he says. "You won't be able to toss me around so much."

"Maybe," Jason says. "And won't that be a shame?" He speeds up the pace, leaning forward to lick at Damian's mouth every now and again. "Hope that doesn't happen before I get to fuck you," Jason says, and Damian's eyes flutter open wide.

"I want -" Damian starts.

"I know you do," Jason says. 

"Then why not -"

"Tell you what," Jason says. He starts jacking both of them brutally now, Damian's legs wrapped around his again, his free hand clawing into the back of Jason's neck. "The first kill," Jason says. "First one on your own, when you've got blood all over your hands and you can smell it in the air and you _know_ it's not just a job -" he leans forward, bites down on Damian's ear and then whispers - "then I'll fuck you."

Damian comes, practically screaming until Jason covers his mouth with his, and he lets Damian go and strokes himself a couple more times before he comes, too, and collapses on top of him.

"Now," Jason says, when Damian shoves at him until Jason rolls onto his side. "Tell me that wasn't even a little fun."

Damian snorts, but he brings Jason's hand up to his face and licks his fingers clean down to the knuckles before he says, "Maybe it was."


End file.
